Tu l'as cherché
by Tabourette
Summary: One shot. Slash HP/DM. Tu as dépassé les bornes Draco et Harry n'est pas très content. Alors prend garde à toi parce que la potion qu'il t'as trouvé va te faire sentir...brûlant. Il va falloire que tu trouves quelque chose pour t'apaiser...


**Titre :** Tu l'as cherché

**Auteur :** Tabourette

Voici ma première fic et en bonne yaoiste que je suis, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un slash…

Comme c'est la première fois que j'écris et que je publie une histoire, toutes vos critiques, vos remarques ou vos conseils sont les bienvenus.

**Note :** cet OS contient une relation homosexuelle donc toutes personnes que cela rebute peuvent passer leur chemin.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Assez !

J'en ai assez. Assez de Malfoy et de toutes ses petites manigances et coups bas. J'ai tous supporté jusque là mais maintenant c'est trop !

Ok, la première fois qu'il a ajouté une racine de Politulus dans ma potion en douce pendant ma préparation, j'en aurais presque ris. Presque… Mais après des mois et des cours de sabotage, alors que les heures de colles avec Snape ou Rusard se succédaient, j'ai commencé à trouver ça nettement moins drôle, étonnant non ?! Mais encore, s'il n'y avait que ça, je pourrais encore le supporter mais c'est sans compter les sortilèges lancés dans le dos pendant les cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, les tricheries durant les matchs de Quidditch en douce, les provocations dans les couloirs et autres joyeusetés de ce genre.

Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez à faire avec la prophétie et Voldemort, je dois en plus surveiller les faites et gestes de ce blondinet arrogant.

Et c'est de plus en plus fréquent. A croire qu'il doit s'ennuyer le pauvre chou. Je le comprends, ce n'est pas tous les jours marrant une vie de Serpentard. Mais il ne pourrait pas trouver ses distractions ailleurs, non ? La chasse aux Grumf des bois par exemple (pour toutes informations supplémentaires, se renseigner auprès de Luna), je suis sûr qu'il deviendrait beaucoup plus épanouie. Mais non, apparemment le pourrissage de vie d'un pauvre Gryffondor innocent est beaucoup plus palpitant…

Peut être que s'il avait arrêté, j'aurais pus lui pardonner ses actions passé. Ou pas… Mais ça serais resté dans le domaine du possible. Mais non, il a fallu qu'il recommence aujourd'hui en cours de potion sous l'œil bienfaisant de Snape. Peut-on me dire ce qui lui a pris d'éteindre le feu sous mon chaudron ?! Non. En fait, je ne préfère pas savoir, mieux vaut rester dans l'ignorance du fonctionnement du cerveau Malfoyien.

En tout cas, il reste que j'ai encore foiré ma potion à cause de lui.

Bon, je dois au moins lui reconnaitre que ce coup là il ne me l'avait pas encore fait. Belle innovation. Eteindre le feu au moment crucial de chauffe du mélange pendant 3 minutes à feu maximum. Il a fait fort. Mais bien sûr Malfoy, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est le mouvement de ta cape qui a provoqué un mouvement d'air assez conséquent pour souffler les flammes. Comme si on allait te croire ! Apparemment Snape oui. Cette salle chauve-souris méprisante et partiale. Mais dans sa Ô combien grande clémence, je ne me retrouve qu'avec 2 heures de colles et 30 points en moins pour non respect des instructions données par le professeur.

Mais cette fois, ça a été le sabotage de trop.

Tu vas me le payer Malfoy.

Je ne sais pas encore comment mais ça va venir. Oh bien sûr, j'ai déjà une multitude d'idée en tête toutes plus horrible les unes que les autres mais aussi toutes plus irréalisables et illégales malheureusement.

Mais tu vas voir Malfoy, quand j'aurais trouvé L'idée, tu vas souffrir.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Bizarrement, l'idée de ma vengeance est venue de Ron. Un Ron tout rougissant qui est venu me voir un jeudi soir alors que je me prélassais paresseusement sur le canapé.

Si si Hermione, je bosse, à fond ! *Baille*

Ron s'est approché du canapé, ses grandes mains triturant le bas de son pull et c'est les joues ayant complètement viré en un magnifique rouge carmin qu'il pousse mes jambes pour s'assoir.

Je le vois ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer, cherchant manifestement ses mots. Il finit vraisemblablement par les trouver puisqu'il me dit en bafouillant :

-Harry…euh…ça fait déjà plusieurs années qu'on est amis…même meilleurs amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Je le vois venir gros comme un hippogriffe.

-Oui Ron, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on peut tout se dire et que je ne te jugerais pas. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Dis tout à tonton Ryry.

-Ah. Cool. Bon, en faite…euh…c'est-à-dire que…Il fait beau ce soir, hein ? Continue-il, le regard fuyant.

-Ben, il fait…nuit. Accouches Ron ! Me fait pas le coup de me parler météo.

Il me regard de ses petits yeux larmoyants du genre « pourquoi tu es si méchant avec moi ? Tu ne vois pas que je souffre ? » Mais je ne me laisse pas apitoyer, je suis plus fort que ça ! Non, ce n'est pas pour ça que je détourne les yeux ! Pas du tout !

Il finit finalement par se lancer.

-Bon, tu vois, Hermione et moi ça fait déjà plusieurs mois qu'on est ensemble, commence-t-il, devenant de plus en plus rouge. Et ça fait déjà un bout de temps qu'on a…passé le pas tu vois ?

Oh oui je vois ! Je me souviens encore très bien de ses longs monologues concernant sa première fois avec Hermione où il me racontait combien ça avait été merveilleux, magique, époustouflant.

-Oui Ron, je vois. Continue, je l'encourage, sentant qu'il en a besoin.

-Ca va faire 3 mois dimanche et tu vois, avec la sortie à Pré-au-lard samedi, je me disais que… Il s'interrompe. Ce n'est pas bon signe.

Non Ron, ne me dit pas que…

-Quoi ?! Ne me dit pas que tu compte coucher avec Hermione à Pré-lard pour marquer le coup ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus romantique et je ne pense pas que…

-Hein ? Non ! Protesta-t-il en m'interrompant. Non ! Quoique… Non ! J'ai dit non !

-Ok, tu as dit non.

-Oui j'ai dit non ! Enfin non…Mais si ! Harry ! Tu m'embrouilles !

-Pardon, m'excusais-je, faussement contrits.

-Pfff ! Bon, où j'en étais moi maintenant ? C'est important ce que je veux te demander, tu sais !?

-3 mois, Pré-au-lard…

-Ah oui !

Re-rougissement faciale. Je m'attends au pire.

-A Pré-au-lard, il y a ce magasin, il se penche vers moi et dit tout bas, « l'objet du désirs ». Tu vois du quel je veux parler ?

-Vaguement. Il vend des trucs liés au sexe , non ?

Il acquisse, m'intiment de parler plus bas.

-Et bien en fait, j'aimerais acheter quelques trucs samedi pour Hermione et moi pour nos 3 mois, histoire de pimenter un peu nos…rapport.

Il finit sa phrase tellement bas que je devine plus que j'entends son dernier mot.

Le visage complètement cramoisi, il évite de nouveau mon regard.

En bon copain compatissant que je suis-je commence à agiter mes mains devant son nez histoire de l'éventer un peu. Manquerai plus qu'il me face une combustion spontanée. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de ramasser des cendres.

-Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée Ron. Dis-je pour le calmer un peu. Ca ne me dérange pas.

-Sauf que, ben, il y a le vendeur et peut être des clients et je ne voudrais pas qu'il pense que je…

-Que tu veuille acheter des produits ? Je ne pense pas qu'ils y songeront une seconde.

-Fous toi de moi, je t'en pris ! Ajoute-il mi fâché, mi rieur.

Mais au moins, il a perdu son air crispé.

-Je n'oserais jamais voyons ! Lui répondis-je innocemment, une auréole d'ange flottant au dessus de la tête que je vire vite fait d'une pichenette.

-Humm. Ce que je voulais savoir c'est si tu accepterais de m'accompagner et peut être que tu pourrais prendre quelques trucs à ma place, histoire que ça face moins suspect. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on pense que je suis un obsédé ou quelque chose dans le genre.

-Ah ben oui, le survivant qui achète des sex toys c'est sur que ça fait tout de suite moins suspect ! M'exclamais-je.

- Mais non, je ne veux pas acheter de sex toys, plutôt des potions du genre huile de massage aphrodisiaque, catalyseur du désir. Enfin tu vois le genre.

Ah, si ce n'est que ça. Et mon aide lui évitera peut être de mourir de honte sous le regard du vendeur.

-T'inquiète pas Ron, je vais t'y accompagner dans ton sex shop. Je ne vais pas te laisser te dépatouiller tout seul. Dis-je en me levant, une main compatissante posée sur son épaule.

-Mais ce n'est pas un sex shop !! Cria-t-il alors que je m'éloignais, faisant se retourner plusieurs têtes dans sa direction. Les joues rouges, je le vois s'enfoncer discrètement dans les cousins du canapé pour se faire oublier alors que je monte les escaliers, mort de rire.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

C'est donc dans le magasin « l'objet du désirs » que j'ai trouvé l'objet de ma vengence.

Une fois à pré-au-lard, nous réussîmes à écarter Hermione, prétextant aller au magasin de farces et attrapes alors qu'elle-même devait se rendre à la librairie.

Le magasin se trouvait dans une ruelle adjacente à l'avenue principale, pas caché mais pas trop visible non plus. La façade rose et les objets affichés en vitrine ne laissaient aucun doute sur le contenu du magasin.

Alors que nous poussions la porte, une clochette entama une douce mélodie de plusieurs notes. Très discret comme entrée. Ron, gêné, se fondit derrière les rayons avant que la vendeuse, une jeune femme aux cheveux rouge vif ne se retourne vers nous. Je lui rendis son sourire et commença à fureter parmi les produits en attendant que Ron face son choix.

C'est alors que je le vit. Trônant fièrement sur son présentoir. Le flacon promesse d'une douce vengeance. Un liquide bleu pale tournait à l'intérieur en un tourbillon lancinant promettant milles supplice à Malfoy.

Alors qu'un plan d'action se profilait déjà dans mon esprit, la vendeuse surgit à mes côté.

-Alors jeune homme, ce produit à l'air de vous intéresser. Pourtant à votre âge, vous ne devriez pas en avoir besoin. Commença-t-elle, d'un petit air coquin.

-C'est-à-dire qu'en ce moment, à cause du stress des études et tout, j'ai quelques petites problème à ce niveau, mentis-je. Et ma petite-amie n'est pas vraiment très contente.

-Je vois. Alors cette potion excitante est faite pour vous. Elle permettra parfaitement de résoudre votre problème et vous pourrez de nouveau faire honneur à votre amie.

Et oui, j'avais trouvé une potion stimulante. Une potion provoquant la monté du désir et surtout une belle érection pour celui qui l'ingurgiterais. Malfoy allait donc bientôt se trouver dans une position assez inconfortable. J'allais bientôt faire perdre son masque d'impassibilité au prince de glace et le rendre ridicule. Je suis pressé de voir sa réaction et comment il va réussir à gérer ça en publique.

La vendeuse me coupa dans mes pensé diabolique mais au combien jouissives.

-Mais attention monsieur, à votre âge, une seule goutte de cette potion vous permet de tenir une bonne heure alors n'en abusez pas ou vous pourriez vous retrouver dans l'incapacité de faire redescendre le désir avant plusieurs heures, malgré les soins que vous pourriez apporter à votre personne. Je vous recommande donc la prudence en cas d'utilisation

-Merci madame, me voila avertie. La rassurais-je d'un grand sourire.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Ron, m'assurant qu'il ne me prêtait pas attention. Je le vit penché sur un rayon, de nombreux objet s'entassant déjà dans ses bras.

S'il était au courant de mon plan, il serait capable d'essayer de m'en dissuader.

Sortir avec Hermione l'avait ramollie.

Je réglais rapidement mon achat et enfouit le flacon dans ma poche, attendant que Ron finisse ses emplettes. Un sourire malicieux courait sur mes lèvres que je n'arrivais pas à effacer.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

C'est le lundi matin que je passai à l'action. Enfin, action est un bien grand mot, je n'ai pas eut à faire grand-chose : soudoyer Dobby pour qu'il me permette d'accéder au verre de jus de citrouille de Malfoy n'a pas été très difficile et ouvrir le flacon pour y verser la potion n'a pas été l'effort le plus grand qu'il m'a été donné de faire.

Oui, j'ai bien dit « y verser la potion » et non « une goutte de potion ». Malfoy ne vas pas s'en tirer qu'avec une seule petite goutte, pas après ce qu'il m'a fait subir pendant tout ce temps. S'il est quitte pour passer une journée en pleine érection, ce n'est pas moi que ça va déranger, au contraire.

C'est peut être simple et petit comme vengence mais ça convient parfaitement aux coups bas qu'il m'a fait. Je suis tout excité à l'avance de ce qui va lui arriver. Enfin non, en l'occurence c'est Malfoy qui va être excité…

C'est donc d'un pas cachant mal ma jubilation que j'entre dans la Grade Salle. Derrière moi, Ron et Hermione sont en pleine séance de papouille, encore tout étourdit par leur fabuleux (d'après les dires de Ron) dimanche qu'ils viennent de passer. J'en déduis que les articles achetés par Ron ont rempli leur rôle.

Arrivé à la table des Gryffondor, je me laisse tomber lourdement sur le banc entre Neville et Dean et salut tout le monde.

Je me sers copieusement et commence à manger, suivant distraitement les conversations autour de moi mais n'y prenant pas part. Mon attention est principalement accaparée par la grande porte en bois qui s'ouvre et se referme au gré du flot des élèves. Attendant une personne en particulier.

C'est alors qu'il entre. Fière et distant, marchant d'un pas nonchalant, le port de tête digne qui lui est si caractéristique. Il ne sait pas encore ce qui l'attend. Bientôt tu vas perdre ton air arrogant Malfoy, je te le promets.

Je baisse vite le regard alors que le sien fait le tour de la salle. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se doute de quelque chose avant que les réjouissances n'aient commencé.

Je regarde malgré tout discrètement le moindre de ses faits et geste, attendant le moment fatidique où il portera son verre à ses lèvres.

Il prend une tranche de pain et la beurre soigneusement. Dépêche-toi Malfoy, on s'en fout s'il n'y a pas du beurre dans tous les coins !

Il ajoute de la confiture et recouvre d'une autre tranche de pain.

Non mais quel goinfre, tu ne veux pas une couche de miel et de chocolat en plus ? Allez, bois ! Mais non, pas ton lait…

Ah ! Vas-y, bois.

Je le regarde impatiemment porter le verre à ses lèvres, inconscient de l'air d'affamé qui flotte sur mon visage.

Le verre s'approche de plus en plus de sa bouche quand il suspend son geste pour parler à Zabini.

Non mais je vous jure, il va me tuer. Bois !

Comme s'il venait d'entendre ma supplique intérieur, il vide enfin le contenu de son verre et par la même occasion la potion.

Je me détends alors, inconscient de m'être crispé pendant cette attente interminable. Faisant entrer en action tout le self-control que je possède, je m'empêche de lâcher une exclamation de joie. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre que la potion face son effet. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas combien de temps ça va prendre. Je ne peux qu'attendre.

…

Bon !! Ça fait déjà 1 minute !

C'est alors que je le vois se crisper et rosir légèrement. Il jette discrètement des regards autour de lui que seul quelqu'un ayant les yeux rivé sur lui (moi en l'occurrence) peut percevoir. Surement pour s'assurer que personne ne voit l'état dans lequel il doit certainement se trouver à l'heure actuelle. D'un geste restant malgré tout digne, Malfoy se lève de table et d'un mouvement fluide rabat les pans de sa cape devant lui avant de se diriger vers la sortie. C'est ça Malfoy, fait ton indifférent mais moi je sais ce qui tu essaye de cacher. Tu espère peut être t'en sortir avec ta cape mais, si les matinées son fraiches, les après-midi le sont beaucoup moins et tu seras bien obliger de quitter ta précieuse cape à un moment ou un autres.

Un grand sourire ornant certainement mon visage, je le regarde partir, toujours dignement, la moitié de son petit-déjeuner abandonné sur sa table.

Même après son départ je continue à regarder la porte qui se referme doucement derrière lui et murmure

« Tu l'as cherché »

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Si j'avais sue ce qui m'attendais dans la journée je croit que je serais resté au lit. D'accord, ce n'est pas très courageux comme attitude de la part d'un Malfoy mais je rappelle que je suis à Serpentard et non Gryffondor. Le courage ne fait pas parti des options qui m'ont été donné à la naissance.

Tout avait bien commencé mais dès le petit-déjeuner, ça a commencé à partir en bouse de sombral et ça n'a fait qu'empirer. J'aurais dû faire plus attention mais en même temps, qui attaquerai de pauvres gens dès le petit-déjeuner ? J'ai d'abord cru à une attaque de mes hormones. Perfides et horribles bestioles. Mais jamais ça ne m'avait fait un tel effet et aussi inattendu. Je ne pensais à rien de salace pourtant. Mais alors que les effets se faisaient de plus en plus ressentir, je n'ai pas trouvé mes réactions normales. Je n'ai jamais réagis aussi intensément sans aucunes raisons. Quelqu'un avait dû me jeter un sort ou me faire avaler quelque chose à l'insu de mon plein gré. Quelqu'un avait osé s'attaquer aussi perfidement à un Malfoy !

Je ne sais pas exactement quand le sort ou quoique ce soit d'autre a été lancé mais j'ai subitement senti une douce chaleur m'envahir et monter progressivement en moi. J'en aurais presque gémis de plaisir mais un Malfoy ne se laisse pas aller comme ça en publique.

Mes joues me chauffaient et mon corps était parcouru de frisson mais j'ai résisté, je n'ai rien laissé paraître. Je me suis redressé sur le banc pour essayer d'éloigner cette sensation de moi. Grave erreur. Dans mon mouvement, j'ai senti mon pantalon glisser sur mon sexe en pleine érection. Un petit grognement s'est échappé de mes lèvres que j'ai rapidement transformé toux. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais devenu aussi dur, trop occupé que j'étais à lutter contre les douces sensations qui avaient pris possession de mon corps. Chaque mouvements me mettaient au supplice. Mais resté statique aurais paru suspect aux autres et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils découvrent dans quel état je me trouvais.

Un Malfoy ne bande pas en publique bordel ! Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?!

Je me suis donc forcé à bouger un minimum, me mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas laisser échapper un quelconque son. Jamais je n'avais été aussi sensible. La sensation était incroyable mais vraiment mal venue. Il fallait que je sorte de la salle pour me calmer avant de perdre le contrôle de mon corps et de me laisser aller.

Tout en essayant de rester le plus digne possible, je me suis donc levé et ai rapidement caché la bosse qui déformait mon pantalon avec ma cape. Je ne pense pas avoir réussi à garder mon air impassible jusqu'à la sortie. En même temps, c'est assez difficile de rester insensible quand le tissus de votre boxer exerce une douce caresse sur votre membre plus qu'en forme.

Merlin, que la salle m'a paru grande !

Arrivé à la porte, je l'ai poussé impatiemment et suis sorti précipitamment.

Je n'en pouvais plus ! Il fallait que je face quelques chose et vite.

Personne dans le couloir. Il devait tous être en train de manger.

Je me suis mis à courir, oubliant la dignité Malfoyienne. Il n'y avait aucun témoin de toute façon. Mais j'ai à peine eut le temps de faire quelques pas que j'ai craqué. Le point serré appuyé contre le mur, la tête penchée en avant, je me suis laissé aller. J'ai joui dans mon boxer. Au milieu du couloir. Je n'avais pas pu retenir plus longtemps cette douce délivrance. La seule chose que je pouvais empêcher de sortir c'était les gémissements de plaisir qui se bousculaient dans ma gorge alors qu'une moiteur humide commençait à m'entourer.

Le souffle court, j'ai essayé de me ressaisir comme j'ai pu et suis repartie en direction des toilettes les plus proches avant que quelqu'un ne me surprenne. Mon érection toujours présente malgré ma récente délivrance.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Et me voila, pitoyable Malfoy assis dans les toilettes, en érection.

J'ai bien essayé de me soulager encore une fois mais même après je me retrouve dans le même état. Au moins, maintenant je suis certains que ce ne sont pas mes hormones qui me jouent une salle tour.

J'ai cours dans 10 minutes et chaque frottement sur mon membre durci me délivre des décharges de plaisir. Je suis un peu moins sensible mais toujours trop à mon gout.

Mais il est l'heure, je dois aller en cour.

Je me jette un sort de nettoyage et sort des toilettes. Direction les cachots. Avec les Gryffondor en plus.

J'ai légèrement desserré mon pantalon et est rabattu ma cape pour le cacher. Les frottements se font moins sentir. Je peux reprendre mon air ordinaire. Personne ne saura. Ca finira bien par se calmer si j'arrête d'y penser.

Tout va bien se passer. J'y crois…Il faut y croire !

Merde !

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

J'arrive enfin devant la porte des cachots. Quelle idée de foutre cette saleté de classe aussi loin !

Bien sûr, à cause de mon retard tout le monde est déjà présent, gryffondor et Serpentard. Par moyen de faire une arrivée discrète et d'essayé de se faire oublier.

Je redresse le menton et avance d'un pas assurer vers le groupe des Serpentard qui m'attend impatiemment à n'en pas douter. Je fends la masse des rouge et or d'un air dégouté de circonstance.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle à la belette à me regarder ? Il se doute de quelque chose ?

Non, je suis sûr que non. Comment pourrait-il savoir. Je suis absolument persuader que rien ne transparait sur mon visage. Mon masque est bien en place et résistent à toutes épreuve, même une de ce genre. Il doit surement admirer mon incroyable magnificence. Ce n'est pas quelques chose à laquelle on s'habitue, ça continue toujours à faire de l'effet quelques soit le temps depuis lequel on me connait. Enfin, me connaitre…autant que l'on puisse connaitre un Malfoy.

J'ai l'impression que tout le monde me regarde. Je dois virer parano.

Ah non, Potter est bien en train de ma regarder !

C'est quoi cet air narquois ? Il se fout de moi ou quoi ? Il va arrêter de ma suivre des yeux ? Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez difficile de paraitre détendu alors qu'une bosse déforme votre pantalon et vous envoie des frissons de plaisir, alors si en plus on vous dévisage !

Pourquoi il n'arrête pas de ma regarder bon sang !?On dirait qu'il attend une réaction de ma part, comme s'il sav… Il sait !

Le con. C'est de sa faute ce qui m'arrive, j'en suis sûr ! C'est lui qui m'a mis dans cet état.

Calme-toi Draco. Tu n'a aucune certitude.

Rien à foutre, je suis sûr que c'est lui et ça me suffit. C'est toujours de lui que vienne mes emmerdes.

Non, il faut quand même que je vérifie, que je ne le face pas morfler pour rien. Quoique ça ne serait pas si grave.

Je fixe son regard au sien, un air interrogateur et défiant plaqué sur le visage genre « pourquoi tu oses me regarder misérable moucheron ? ». Ca n'a pas l'air de lui faire beaucoup d'effet mais en même temps il doit y être habitué à ce regard, ce n'est pas la première qu'il le voit. Je le vois se retenir difficilement de sourire. Il me nargue. Il veut que je sache que c'est de sa faute si je suis dans cet état.

Si j'étais de mauvaise foi envers moi-même je me demanderais ce qui lui a pris mais je me doute qu'il à dû en avoir marre que je l'emmerde. Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'il allait finir par exploser et à réagir mais au final il semblerait que c'est moi qui vais finir par exploser… Mais quelle basse vengence de sa part. Vraiment vicieux. Je m'attendais à mieux de sa part. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais mieux. Mais je dois quand même avouer que ça me fait pas mal chier.

Il va me le payer. Est-ce que je me suis attaqué à sa virilité moi ?! Non !

Je m'apprête à aller le voir pour qu'on discute un peu histoire qu'il comprenne qu'il à intérêt à fuir mais Severus ouvre la porte juste à ce moment.

Bon, parrain, je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup mais des fois tu es un peu mal venu.

Je vais devoir attendre la fin du cours pour m'expliquer avec Potter mais il ne paye rien pour attendre.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Enfin fini !

Le cours a été un supplice. Entre faire sa potion, essayer de faire abstraction de mon érection qui bien sûr n'a absolument pas diminuer et lancer des regards noir à Potter, j'ai eut un peu de mal à fournir. Ces 4 heures de cours ont vraiment été un supplice. Mais c'est terminé maintenant. Prépare-toi Potty.

Je range rapidement mes affaires et me dirige vers la sortie. En passant près du bureau du balafré, je fais « malencontreusement » tomber son sac qui répand ses multiples affaires par terre. Il me jette un regard noir mais se penche pour les ramasser. Je l'entends murmurer à Ron de ne pas l'attendre pour manger.

Parfait.

Plusieurs mètres après la porte des cachots, juste devant celle d'une autre classe abandonné, je me glisse dans l'ombre d'une statue et attend la venue de ma prochaine victime. Je vois toute la classe passer devant moi sans me remarquer.

Je lui laisse 3 minutes pour ramasser ses affaires et venir vers moi.

Après 2 minutes 48 (oui bon, pas ma faute si je compte les seconde, je suis assez impatient par ce qui va arriver) j'entends des pas solitaires qui arrive dans ma direction.

Potter passe devant moi. Il ne me voit pas.

Alors qu'il vient de me dépasser, je sort de ma cachette et me jette sur lui. Mon bras passé autour de son cou dans une cravate douloureuse, je le traine vers la porte de la salle désaffectée avant qu'il ne puisse réagir et se défendre. Je referme la porte du pied et le jette contre le mur. J'entends sa tête cogner contre la pierre. L'étourdissement qui l'envahit me laisse le temps de sortir ma baguette et de le rejoindre.

Je plaque mon avant-bras sur sa gorge assez fort pour l'étrangler et le menace de ma baguette.

Le souffle court, il essaye de se débattre en tirant sur mon bras ou en me poussant de ses mains mais je résiste, ma colère me donnant la force de lui résister.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Malfoy ? Tu es complètement dingue ! Ahane-t-il

-Alors comme ça tu me fais un sale coup dans le dos et tu espère que je vais laisser passer ça ? Il faut réfléchir un peu plus avant d'agir Potty. Mais peut-être est-ce trop dure pour ton petit cerveau atrophié de gryffondor ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler ! Lâche-moi maintenant ! Ce n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy de se battre à mains nus comme un moldus. Ajoute-t-il d'une voix moqueuse malgré le manque d'air qui l'étouffe.

- Mais je me rabaisse à ton niveau Potter, tout simplement. Un sourire mauvais flotte sur mes lèvres.

Sans prévenir, il donne un violent coup de bassin pour me pousser tendit que ses mains pousse sur mes épaules. Je recule d'un pas mais réagis assez vite pour retourner vers lui et le replaque contre le mur dans la même position. Mais cette fois, je bloque son corps avec le mien pour prévenir un autre coup de ce genre. Il ne m'aura pas deux fois.

-Merde Malfoy ! Lâche-moi maintenant !

J'entends dans sa voix qu'il commence à comprendre que je suis sérieux. Il commence à paniquer. Bien.

Il reprend.

-Tu t'es assez amusé mainte…

Il se crispe et interrompt sa phrase. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il n'est quand même pas en train de mourir d'étouffement, je ne le sers pas si fort que ça à la gorge.

Ses yeux écarquillés sont fixés sur moi et me fixe d'un air profondément surpris. C'est alors que je me rends compte de ce que je suis en train de faire.

Je suis en train de frotter mon bassin contre le sien.

Je bouge mes hanches et presse mon érection contre lui.

Mais qu'est ce qui me prend ?! On dirait un hippogriffe en chaleur !

Habitué que j'étais à ressentir des trainés de plaisir me traverser le corps depuis ce matin, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je me frottais à lui.

Mais c'est trop bon.

Depuis 4 heures que mon sexe attend que je m'occupe de lui, je ne peux plus résister.

Je sais qu'il faut que je m'arrête, que c'est indécent. Je suis en train de me frotter contre Potter bordel !! Mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est plus fort que moi, il faut que j'étouffe ce brasier qui m'habite depuis ce matin et pour le moment, le corps de Potter me semble un très bon défouloir.

La tête embrouille de plaisir, je n'arrive pas à reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. Et l'autre qui me regard avec son air d'ahuris. Mais aide-moi bon sang, reste pas planté là comme ça ! Pousse-moi !

Dans un mouvement plus poussé que les autres, je lâche un long gémissement involontaire. Ca à l'air de le faire réagir. Je sens ses mains froides sur mon avant bras qu'il essaye de dégager de son cou. Sa peau glaciale contre la mienne brûlante me permet de reprendre un peu pied dans la réalité.

D'un mouvement, je m'écarte de lui. Ma mains droite précédemment plaqué sur sa gorge est désormais posé sur son torse, me permettant ainsi d'établir une distance de sécurité entre nous deux. Le souffle court, je n'ose pas le regarder en face. Je préfère laisser mon regard se poser sur ma main blanche en contraste avec sa cape noir.

Il ne dit rien, ne bouge pas. Je sens son regard sur moi.

-C'est de ta faute tout ça. Je jette hargneusement.

Sans m'en rendre compte, le bras que j'ai placé entre nous deux se replis de plus en plus, rapprochant mon corps du sien. Je fais un pas et me retrouve de nouveau plaqué contre lui.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Reprend toi Draco ! Mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est plus fort que moi.

La main toujours posé sur son torse, je recommence à onduler des hanches contre lui. Je plaque mon autre mains sur ses reins, à la naissance de ses fesses en prévention d'un quelconque mouvement de recule qui me priverais de mon plaisir, mais il ne fait rien. Il ne bouge pas. Il ne me touche pas mais il ne fuit pas non plus.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je face si je ne suis pas capable de m'éloigner et que lui ne me repousse pas ? Rien. Exactement. Vous comprenez alors pourquoi je continue à me presser contre lui. Non ? Vous avez raison, moi non plus je ne comprends pas. Mais je ne chercher même plus à comprendre. La seule chose qui m'importe pour le moment ce sont les décharges de plaisir qui circulent dans mon corps.

Ma main plaquant fermement son bassin contre le mien, je continue à me prodiguer des caresses et des pressions de plus en plus appuyées, de faible gémissement sortant de mes lèvres entrouverte, mêlé à mon souffle rapide.

Qu'importe que ce soit un homme, qu'importe que ce soit Potter. Tout ce qui compte pour le moment c'est ce que son corps me fait ressentir. Il me permet de combler le besoin qui me torture depuis ce matin. C'est tout ce qui m'importe pour le moment.

Je pose mon front sur son torse, juste au dessus de ma main. Ca m'évite de le regarder si malencontreusement j'ouvre les yeux. Je ne préfère pas voir l'air qu'il doit avoir sur le visage actuellement.

Je sens sa poitrine se soulever de plus en plus rapidement contre ma main et mon front. Son souffle s'accélère. J'ose finalement relever la tête pour voir ce qui lui arrive. Je n'aurais peut être pas dû.

Toujours plaqué contre le mur par mon corps, il a la tête renversé en arrière, les yeux fermé, le souffle rapide. Ses traies son crispé, comme s'il voulait se retenir. Se retenir de…gémir ! Il vient de gémir contre moi ! J'ai senti sa poitrine vibrer contre ma main avant d'entendre ce son sortir. Je ne peux pas me tromper, ce son vient bien de lui et non de moi.

Potter réagi à mes caresses et mes poussées. Et au lieu de me rebuter, ça m'excite encore plus.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ?

Je m'attendais bien à un coup de ce genre de la part de Malfoy. J'avais bien vu au début des potions qu'il avait compris que c'était de ma faute s'il se retrouvait dans cet état. Je m'attendais donc à des représailles.

Mais pas ce genre de représailles…

On ne torture pas quelqu'un avec des caresses bon sang ! Pas un ennemi en tout cas.

Ca m'a vraiment surpris quand il a commencé à se frotter contre moi mais j'ai vite compris qu'il était encore sous l'emprise de la potion. Bien sûr, ça n'explique pas son geste mais je peux comprendre qu'il a besoin de se soulager. De préférence pas contre moi mais vu comment il est parti ça m'étonnerais qu'il arrête d'un coup.

Mais moi, pourquoi est-ce que je réagis ! Je n'ai pas bu de ma potion, je ne suis pas gay, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas empêcher mon sexe de durcir contre lui ? Pas plus que lui je n'arrive à résister au traitement qu'il me fait subir.

Je sens son corps chaud contre moi, son souffle sur ma peau.

Pour le moment, le fait qu'il soit un homme m'importe peu. Il n'est pas question _du_ sexe mais _de_ sexe.

Par Merlin c'est si bon ! Même si je l'avais voulu, je crois que n'aurais pas pu arrêter les râles de plaisir qui sortent de ma gorge.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Potter à l'air d'aimer ça autant que moi.

Je devrais m'en foutre qu'il prenne du plaisir ou pas mais il se trouve que plus il réagit, plus ça m'excite. Entendre ses sons de plaisir fait monter le mien.

Je sens son sexe gonfler contre le mien. Le voilà dans le même état que moi.

Je continue mes mouvements lancinants contre lui, le dos cambré vers son corps. Fébrilement, je détache ma cape et la laisse tomber sur le sol. Elle pèse trop lourd sur mon corps et accentue la chaleur qui m'enveloppe. Comme si j'en avais besoin. J'écarte les pans de celle de Potter de mes mains tremblante et presse de nouveau mon sexe sur le sien. Deux épaisseur de tissus en moins nous sépare, je sens encore mieux son corps contre le mien. De nombreux frissons parcours les membres de Potter, faisant écho aux miens.

Je remonte mes mains le long de ses bras et fini par agripper sa cape au niveau de ses épaules. D'un geste vif, je tire dessus et la laisse glisser à nos pieds. Potter plaque ses deux mains à plat sur le mur derrière lui dans une tentative pour m'échapper ou se rapprocher de moi. Je ne sais pas. Je m'en fiche. Son corps reste contre le mien, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Une fois leur travail terminé au niveau des épaules de Potter, mes mains redescende le long de ses bras. Une glisse vers son ventre pendant que l'autre retrouve sa place originale sur ses reins. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne s'arrête pas là. Je la fait redescendre un peu plus, à la limite de la ceinture de son pantalon et tire sur sa chemise immaculée pour la faire sortir de sa prison de toile. Doucement, je glisse ma main dessous et frôle la peau de Potter.

Je l'entends haleter et son bassin se presse encore plus contre le mien, de sa propre initiative cette fois-ci.

C'est ça Potter, gémis pour moi. C'est si bon, ça me fait tellement d'effet.

Je remonte ma main dans son dos, entre ses omoplates et m'apprête à le caresser quand une décharge de plaisir plus forte que les autres électrifie tout mon être. J'étouffe le cri qui sort de ma bouche en enfouissant ma tête dans le creux de son épaule tandis que mes ongles s'enfoncent inconsciemment dans son dos. Je l'entends gémir de plaisir et de douleur mêlé.

Je relâche doucement la pression de mes doigts et le caresse, moins pour l'apaiser que pour le faire gémir.

Je sors ma langue jusque là inactive et vient goûter la peau du cou qui se trouve à quelques centimètres d'elle. Apparemment, ce traitement doit plaire à Potter car ses mains se décollent brutalement du mur et vienne se poser sur moi et commence à me caresser.

Je continue donc à tracer des lignes de feu sur son cou et sa gorge. Je desserre sa cravate et écarte son col pour accéder à sa clavicule et la naissance de son épaule.

Je ne me lasse pas de l'entendre souffler contre moi, certains cris sortant sans pudeur et d'autres restent bloqué dans sa gorge.

Son souffle brûlant me frôle le cou et la nuque. Continue Potter.

Je me sens de plus en plus proche de la délivrance.

Brusquement, il fait glisser sa main droite sur ma cuisse et la relève au niveau de sa hanche pendant que l'autre vient pétrir mes fesses.

Mon souffle se bloque sous la sensation que me procure cette position. Je n'aurais pas cru ça possible mais je me retrouve encore plus proche du membre de Potter que je sens dur, très dur contre moi. Un simple mouvement de bassin de sa part suffit à me faire décoller. Je lâche un long cri de plaisir et jouie contre lui, laissant l'orgasme m'emporter.

Je reprends difficilement mon souffle pendant que lui continue à bouger contre moi. Il est beaucoup moins sensible que je ne le suis et nos pantalons représentent une trop grosse barrière entre nous pour qu'il puisse atteindre aussi rapidement que moi la jouissance. Je m'en rends parfaitement compte mais je m'en fous. J'ai eut ce que je voulais. Qu'il se démerde pour la suite.

C'est ce que j'aimerais vraiment me dire sauf que…je bande toujours ! Et le sentir se frotter contre moi n'aide pas mais vraiment pas du tout à me calmer.

J'aimerais le planter là, seul et excité. Ca serais une parfaite vengeance pour ce qu'il m'a fait sauf que j'ai encore besoin de lui et de son corps. Et je dois bien avouer que pour l'instant, je lui en veux beaucoup moins de m'avoir fait ce qu'il m'a fait. Comment lui en vouloir complètement alors que les sensations qui recommencent à affluer en moi sont si délicieuses.

Je me laisse de nouveau emporter par les délices qu'il me procure. J'ai l'impression que je ne serais jamais satisfait. Qu'a chaque jouissance, une autre doive suivre pour résoudre mon problè bon, pour le moment cet état de fait me convient parfaitement. A Potter aussi apparemment.

Il est complètement collé contre moi mais je le repousse contre le mur. Je fais glisser mes mains sur son ventre et continue plus bas. Je passe la ceinture et une de mes mains vient se poser sur la bosse que forme son sexe en érection.

Ce n'est pas comme si je le masturbais, il y du tissus qui me sépare de sa chair. Je ne crois pas que je serais capable de masturber un autre homme. Mais le caresser comme ça suffit pour…oui ! Ca ! Je l'entends grogner profondément. Et ça m'excite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me fait ressentir tout ça rien que de l'entendre proférer ces sons. Peut être un effet du sort qui me touche qui veux que plus je satisfais mon partenaire, plus je suis satisfait. Si c'est ça, il va falloir que je prenne grand soin de Potter.

D'ailleurs je m'attelle tout de suite à la tache en commençant à la masser sur cette zone si sensible. Plus il cri, plus ça m'excite, à un point que s'en ai presque insupportable.

Brusquement, ni tenant plus, je le saisi par les hanches et le tire vers moi. Son corps percute le mien avant que je ne le pousse vers le bureau professoral de la salle de classe. Il recule, cherchant son équilibre mais rencontre bien vite la surface en bois qui l'arrête. Avant qu'il n'ai pu se ressaisir, je m'avance vers lui et recommence à onduler contre son corps.

Je le sens qui tire sur ma chemise déjà bien malmené et la sort de mon pantalon. Fébrilement, je commence à défaire les boutons pendant que lui fait de même sur la sienne. J'arrache presque le vêtement de mon corps une fois fini et aide Potter à enlever la sienne. Je veux sentir son corps nu contre le mien. J'en ai besoin.

Une fois toute barrière de tissus enlevée, j'attrape son torse entre mes bras et me colle contre lui. C'est un gémissement identique et simultané qui résonne alors dans classe alors que nos mains parcours fébrilement le corps de l'autre. Je n'en peux plus. C'est si bon.

Je descends mes mains sur sa taille et la saisie fermement afin de le faire asseoir sur le bureau. Je me glisse entre ses jambes écarté et d'une pression de ma main sur ses reins, je le rapproche de mon membre brûlant. Ses mains passent brusquement de mes épaules à ma taille où il commence à ouvrir mon pantalon déjà entrouvert depuis ce matin. Je l'aide à le descendre et l'enjambe avant de le pousser du pied.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. Je n'attends rien de plus que nous sommes en train de faire mais pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de suivre la cadence.

Mon corps continue le ballet lancinant que nous effectuons depuis tout à l'heure, incapable de s'arrêter. Mais il faut bien avouer que je ne recherche pas vraiment à reprendre le contrôle sur lui.

En face de moi, Potter s'allonge sur le bureau, dos collé contre le bois et entreprend de défaire sa ceinture. J'écarte fiévreusement ses mains et les remplace par les miennes. J'ai du mal à accomplir ma tache tellement mes doigts tremblent mais je viens finalement à bout des boutons. Alors qu'il soulève les hanches je fais glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes, lui arrache ses chaussures et finalement le pantalon.

Il est là, devant moi, allongé à moitiés nu sur le bureau, le souffle court, le dos cambré. Et au lieu de me dégoûter, ça m'excite une fois de plus.

Il noue ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je peux sentir son sexe si proche du mien, à quelques fibres de tissus. Mes mains s'agrippent à sa taille et je commence à lui donner de violent coup de rein. A chaque rencontre de nos sexes de longs cris plaintifs nous échappent. Je ne peux plus rien arrêter. Mon corps part en roues libres.

Je suis en train de simuler l'acte avec Potter. Un homme. Et je continue.

Sans crier garde, il se redresse et vient s'emparer de mes lèvres entrouverte. Il glisse sa langue brûlante dans ma bouche, la parcours.

Jusque là, tout n'avais été que contacte entre nos deux sexe. Rien d'aussi intime qu'un baisé. Mais les sensations sont toutes aussi grisantes.

C'est donc avec fièvre que je lui réponds. Nos langues se rencontrent. Nos lèvres se sépare, se retrouve, partent à l'exploration de zone plus larges et plus éloignées. Le menton. Le cou. Les clavicules. Les épaules. Le torse. Mais ça ne va pas plus bas. Je ne suis pas du tout pour que ça aille plus bas. Potter n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Aller plus bas implique trop de chose. Nous n'irons pas plus bas. Le haut nous convient très bien et nous en abusons volontiers.

Je donne un dernier coup de reins puis attrape Potter par la taille pour le faire redescendre du bureau. Et je le retourne. Mon sexe se retrouve presser contre les formes arrondies de ses fesses. Il se cambre contre moi et recherche plus de contacte. Moi aussi. Je descends son boxer. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais c'est tellement tentant. Je n'ai pas réussi à résister.

Il pousse une exclamation surprise puis un gémissement quand son membre dur et ardant rencontre la surface froide du bureau. A tâtons, il cherche à son tour les bords de mon sous vêtement et quand il les trouve enfin, il entreprend de le descendre. Je l'aide le voyant galérer. Pourtant ce n'est pas le tortillement de ses fesses qui me dérangeait.

Mais on se fige tout les deux lorsque mon sexe rencontre la peau de ses fesses. Nous sommes allés vraiment loin. Peut être trop.

Alors que jusqu'ici, aucunes paroles n'avaient été échangées, je romps le silence qui vient de s'installer. La position ne doit pas être la meilleur pour dire ceci mais je tiens à être claire.

-C'est purement sexuel Potter. Je ne suis pas gay.

-Moi non plus Malfoy.

-Bien, les choses sont claires. Il n'y aucun sentiment là dedans ni autre niaiseries de ce genre.

-C'était déjà une évidence pour moi. Ajout-il, me tournant toujours le dos à cause de notre position. C'est aussi bien comme ça, je préfère ne pas le regarder en face. Mais il commence à se retourner, manifestement pour ajouter quelque chose.

Pourquoi il a fait ça ! Mes mains se crispent sur sa taille. Le mouvement de son corps vient de faire pénétrer mon sexe de quelques centimètre entre les deux surfaces rebondies de ses fesses. Je lâche un bruit roque alors qu'il halète.

Je suis trop loin maintenant. Je ne peux que continuer. J'ai envie de continuer. De m'enfoncer en lui. De sentir cette moiteur envelopper mon sexe, cette pression.

Je ne l'ai évidemment jamais fait avec un homme mais je sais comment ça se passe. Je sais que je pourrais m'enfouir en lui sans crier garde, le prendre sans préparation, juste pour mon plaisir. Mais ses cris de jouissance son beaucoup plus excitant pour moi à entendre que ses cris de douleur.

Alors que je me retiens difficilement de faire bouger mes hanches, je lève ma main et lui présente mes doigts. Il semble un moment interdit mais finit par les enfouir entre sa lèvre. Je sens sa langue glisser sur ma peau, autour de mes phalanges. Il semble y prendre autant de plaisir que moi. Je finis par les retirer à contre cœur et les fait redescendre entre ses fesse. De l'index, je viens titiller son intimité avant de l'y faire entrer. Sa respiration se bloque mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être de douleur, plutôt d'inconfort, de surprise, je ne sais pas trop. Je glisse lentement un deuxième doigt. Cette fois-ci, il gémi de douleur. Après qu'il se soit manifestement habituer, je continue avec un troisième doigt. Une fois que je vois qu'il est prêt, je les retire rapidement . C'est assez bizarre pour moi ce que je viens de faire. Je ne préfère pas m'attarder.

Je finis par placer mon sexe à son entrée et donne une légère poussé. Il se crispe immédiatement mais je continue. Autant lui faire passer toute la douleur d'un coup et pas petit à petit. Je suis finalement complètement enfouie en lui. La sensation est extraordinaire. Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux qu'avec les filles mais ce n'est pas pire. C'est différent.

Je l'entends haleter de souffrance sous moi et me retient difficilement de commencer mes vas et viens. Après quelques seconde de retenue, n'y tenant plus, je commence à sortir et entrer de nouveau. Je le sens tendu sous moi mais il ne dit plus rien.

Jusqu'au retour de ses gémissements.

J'accentue alors la vitesse de mes mouvements. Tantôt violent, tantôt plus lancinant mais plus difficilement. J'ai du mal à me retenir. Je parcours le corps de Potter de mes mains, le caresse, le griffe. Sans retenue. J'essaye de trouver un maximum de plaisir et les sons qu'il produit m'y aide. Je descends une main sur sa cuisse gauche et la lui remonte sur la surface du bureau. Son genou ainsi replié, je m'enfonce encore plus profondément en lui.

Nos deux respirations emplissent le silence de la salle. Nos halètements le coupe. Nos gémissements le brise. On cris. Il n'y a plus de silence. Seulement nos deux voix qui expriment notre plaisir.

Je sens Potter qui se crispe sous moi, sa respiration devient plus hachée. Ses mouvements de plus en plus désordonnés. Il fini par jouir dans un long cri, le corps parcouru de spasmas. Il se déverse sur le bureau tandis que je continue mes coups de reins. Mais un orgasme fini moi aussi par me saisir et c'est dans un râle que je viens en lui, de faible mouvements accompagnant ma délivrance.

A bout de force, je m'écroule sur Potter, essayant tout deux de reprendre notre respiration.

Après quelques minutes, je me redresse et me retire doucement de lui. Il pousse un grognement et se redresse lui aussi sur le bureau.

Je ne suis plus en érection. Merci Potter.

Nous n'échangeons pas un regard, pas une parole tandis que nous nous rhabillons. Je n'ose pas le regarder. Maintenant que le désir est retombé, je réalise petit à petit jusqu'où je suis allé. Je ne regrette pas mais je ne m'attendais pas à faire ça un jour. Je ne sais pas comment réagir devant lui. Je préfère ne rien dire.

Une fois que j'ai finis de passer mes vêtements, je me dirige vers la porte et l'entrouvre. Mais je suspends mon geste. Il faut mettre les choses au claire.

-Ne t'avise pas de raconter ce qui vient de se passer à qui que ce soit. Je le menace.

-Parce que tu crois que je vais aller le crier sur les toits peut être, réplique-t-il d'une voix fatigué.

-Je n'en sais rien. On peut s'attendre à tout de ta part, la preuve aujourd'hui.

Il ne dit rien.

J'ajoute, que tout soit clair :

-Ca n'aura aucune incidence entre nous ce qui vient de se passer. Je suis Malfoy, tu es Potter.

Dans une volonté de minimiser mon implication dans ce que nous venons de faire, je ne peux m'empêcher de rajouter :

-Et puis, tu l'as cherché tout ça.

Je le vois ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer puis la refermer d'un air affliger. Nous savons très bien tout les deux que nous avons chacun notre part de responsabilité. Il le sait et je le sais.

Je finis finalement d'ouvrir la porte et sort dans le couloir. Mais suspend mon geste de fermeture de la porte.

-Au faite Potter, juste pour info, qu'est-ce que tu as faire pour me mettre dans cet état aujourd'hui ? Un sort ?

Il me regard, visiblement réticent à me dévoiler son secret mais finie par avouer.

-Potion.

Potion…

Je n'ajoute rien et referme la porte.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

J'ai couché avec Malfoy. Et j'ai aimé ça. Je suis sûre que je ne suis pas gay, je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes. Je ne suis pas attirer par Malfoy. Mais j'ai aimé ça.

Depuis que je me suis couché, je ne cesse de repenser à ce qui s'est passé. C'était bon. Jouissif même.

Je n'ai finalement pas vraiment eut ma vengeance mais à l'heure actuellement je m'en fou royalement. J'ai couché avec Malfoy et j'ai aimé ça. C'est quand même plus important.

Mais ce qui l'est encore plus c'est je ne dirais pas non pour recommencer. Pas avec n'importe qui, juste avec Malfoy. Mais c'est impossible maintenant. Les effets de la potion se sont estompé, je l'ai bien vu tout à l'heure.

Dommage.

J'aurais bien recommencé.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ca fait trois jours maintenant que j'ai couché avec Potter et je ne cesse d'y penser. En même temps, ma première fois avec un homme c'est difficile à oublier.

J'y ai encore pensé hier soir et j'ai eut du mal à m'endormir. J'ai l'esprit tout embrouillé ce matin. J'avale mon jus de citrouille distraitement. J'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouvert. Je mordille sans conviction dans une tranche de pain beurrée quand je ressens une douce chaleur m'envahir, réveillant totalement mon esprit mais surtout mon corps. Une chaleur pas naturelle. Familière. Ses effets aussi me le sont.

Je relève vivement mon regard et le rive dans deux yeux fixés sur moi, rieurs mais surtout plein de désir.

Alors que la chaleur se répand de plus en plus en moi, je me sens réagir.

Je me lève brusquement, inconscient des regards fixé sur moi et lui cri :

-POTTER !!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Je suis fière de moi, j'ai fini d'écrire mon premier One shot et ma première histoire!

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez si l'envie vous prend. Je tiendrais compte de toutes vos remarques et essayerais de m'en servir pour que ma prochaines fics soit le mieux possible.

Merci de m'avoir lu!

Tabourette.


End file.
